


The Fryer

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: AttaBot [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crime Scenes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony gets a glimpse into what could have happened to him if Gibbs had been too late two years earlier.





	The Fryer

“Gear up people, we got a DMB.” Tony had been picking up his gear the moment Gibbs had begun the usual spiel, but the ‘MB’ part of the sentence was certainly  _ not _ the usual spiel.

 

“Boss?” Tony questioned, his voice strained. 

 

Gibbs nodded grimly to his unanswered question.

 

“Yeah, DiNozzo, a dead Marine-Bot. You gonna be ok workin’ the scene?” Tony steeled himself, nodding tightly.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine boss, thanks, though.” Gibbs nodded silently, and Tony tried to ignore the looks of concern that Kate and Probie, their new Tech/Agent-Bot shot him. 

 

It didn’t escape Tony’s notice that Gibbs hadn’t asked Kate or Probie if they were ok to work the scene. Despite Gibbs’ ‘second B’ reputation, he took care of the ‘Bots in his command like he created them himself. The very fact that Gibbs had only focused on Tony when he asked his ability to work the scene of the DMB, showed the DMB’s COD was something personal to Tony, which meant only one thing;

 

_ The Fryer _ .

Tony found himself shuddering at just the thought, his frame vibrating from his servers remembrance of the pain and shock of the Fryer’s effects, and the agonizing journey before he ShutDown before Gibbs got to him. The only happy part of that memory was staring into a pair of bright blue eyes when Gibbs had saved his Programming. He felt his wires tingle at the memory of the bright eyes staring at him with deep concern and found his Sim-U-Flesh tinting on his cheeks. Gibbs didn’t seem to notice Tony’s tinting, and if he did, he thankfully didn’t mention it.

 

Tony had no clue his servers were working on autopilot until he felt a slap on the back of his head, and snapped out of it, realizing they had arrived on the scene. 

 

“Thank you, Boss,” shaking his head, Tony looked at Gibbs gratefully. Gibbs was looking at him with concern, his bright blue eyes focused intently on him. Tony felt his wires tingle again, a little stronger, and wondered why they were doing that lately-maybe he should see Ducky?

 

“Ya’ sure you’re ok to work this scene, Tony?” Gibbs asked him softly, and Tony felt a stronger tingle in his wires and his battery gave a jolt, making him hold back a gasp. He really should go see Ducky after this case-maybe he was suffering from some AI version of PTSD? 

 

“I-I’m fine Boss, I’m sure, I just-I’m processing, making sure my servers don’t crash from any possible Codex memories stored on my hard drive from my last...encounter.” Gibbs looked deep into his eyes for a bit but eventually seemed satisfied with his answer. 

 

They got out of the car, Tony running to the back of the van to grab his camera, and caught up with his Boss, ducking almost simultaneously under the yellow tape.

 

“Oh, God…” Tony muttered, his S-U-F paling, any tinting it gained to look healthy leaving his face completely, leaving behind a snow-like color. Kate and McGee had similar reactions, even Gibbs lost a bit of color at the sight. 

 

The Marine-Bot sitting slumped in the chair, restrained by heavy-duty barbed Metal Rogue-Bot grade wire rope, was quite the sight to behold. Plugged into the Fryer by a plug located where a human's heart would be, the MB was still sparking, bright hazel optics dull and empty of any emotion or knowledge. You could smell the burnt circuitry in the air, and Tony wanted to vomit at the look into what could have been his fate two years ago if it wasn’t for Gibbs’ quick reactions. Tony mourned for the poor Marine-Bot that was Shut Down so violently and violating. 

Something didn’t seem right though, and Tony couldn’t put a finger on it until he heard Gibbs let out a string of expletives, and rush to flip a switch. Tony suddenly realized with dawning horror that as they were still standing around gaping at the ‘Bot, the Fryer was still running and letting out a current of energy.  

 

And this time, it didn’t bring a ‘Bot back to life. 

 

Tony suddenly felt himself tint in anger and swung around to shoot a deadly glare at the MP’s that were milling around behind them. 

 

“Why did none of you check to see if the Fryer was still on?” Tony snapped, furious. Three of the MP’s looked apologetic, but one of them raised his chin in defiance, starring Tony in the eye, sneering.

 

“What does it matter? The ‘Bot was already Shut Down, it won’t hurt him, will it?” the man had a cruel glint in his eye, and for a moment, Tony could only look at the man in shock, along with the rest of the room, which had gone silent with the man’s words. 

 

“Because he was a Marine, MP Davis!” Kate snapped, and McGee nodded along with her. Kate had a look in her eye that made Tony flinch, but it was Gibbs’ blank look directed straight at the idiotic MP that made Tony blanch, then stepped out of the way as Gibbs got straight into the man’s face. Not looking away from MP Davis, Gibbs addressed Tony. 

 

“DiNozzo.” Tony knew what Gibbs was gonna ask him to do without a word, and though it made him want to shudder, he knew it was for the best.

 

“Yes, Boss?”

 

“Inform MP Davis  _ exactly  _ what the fryer feels like, would you?” Tony nodded, gulping.

  
  


“It begins with a tingle, in your chest, it’s almost like a tickle, but with needles, not hands. Then it spreads, first to your arms and hands, then to your head, down to your waist,” Tony began, softly, his eyes shuttering. 

 

“Then when it gets to your feet, it’s like a painful shock, all over your body, that gets stronger by the second, until it like being stabbed with red-hot blades all over, then it slowly feels like you being flayed alive, the set on fire, then….Nothing.” The more Tony spoke, he could see the arrogant MP pale, until he finally turned his head and puked, his fellow MP’s not far behind. He could feel McGee and Kate’s horrified stares boring into him.

 

“You still think you shoulda’ kept the Fryer on, Marine?” Gibbs growled at MP Davis, and the man frantically shook his head. 

 

“No, Sir!” Gibbs nodded tightly, his lips pursed.

 

“Do you know what Semper-Fi means, Marine?” Tony quietly asked the MP, and the man looked at him, face still slightly green, now avoiding Tony’s eyes. 

 

“Yessir,” The MP nodded.

 

“Maybe you should relearn what exactly that motto means in the Marines.”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the case was wrapped up in a week,  and Tony felt himself just drifting through the motions.

 

“That could have been me, Boss.” Tony’s words, loud in the otherwise silent office, late at night, made Gibbs' head snap up. 

 

“But it wasn’t, Tony.” Gibbs’ voice was soft, and Tony saw a world of emotion in the man’s eyes. 

 

“Yeah, thanks to you. You saved me two years ago, Boss. I want to thank you, again. I-just, thank you.” Tony smiled, and Gibbs smiled back, blue eyes sparkling.

 

Tony felt the jolt in his battery, and the tingling in his wires again. 

 

He really needed to see Ducky about that.


End file.
